<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vanilla by accioromione</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247712">Vanilla</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione'>accioromione</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/accioromione/pseuds/accioromione</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Tumblr Prompt: Harry finding out what Ron smelled in the amortentia</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vanilla</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Ron walked up to the boys dormitory after their last lesson. </p><p>‘Well that was a potions lesson was a good lesson anyways,’ said Ron, ‘he’s better than Snape…’ </p><p>Harry flipped around the Prince’s book, ‘this is brilliant!’ he said </p><p>‘I don’t know how you can make out the writing,’ said Ron. </p><p>‘It’s similar to mine,’ said Harry. </p><p>Ron nodded, ‘that love potion made me hungry,’ he added.</p><p>‘Me too because I smelt treacle tart at first, and then I smelt a broomstick so it went away,’ Harry said. </p><p>‘Yeah I smelt the roasted chicken my mum makes, the smell of my mum’s baking..and then I smelt vanilla but I don’t even like the taste of vanilla and then I realized…’ he trailed off his ears turning red. </p><p>‘I smelt flowers I dunno…’ said Harry thinking about how his third smell was also something he couldn’t quite pinpoint. </p><p>‘What?’ Ron asked </p><p>‘I dunno the third smell was flowers,’ Harry said. </p><p>‘I suppose flowers smell nice?’ Ron said ‘didn’t know you were so keen on nature,’ he added. </p><p>‘Well you don’t even like the taste of vanilla so … I suppose the third smell is just a smell you like,’ Harry added. </p><p>‘Er…yeah…’ Ron said awkwardly, ‘I…I do like that smell a lot…anyways, shower then dinner?’ </p><p>‘Yeah..’ said Harry looking down at the book. The two of them went to take their showers and got ready for dinner. Harry picked up the prince’s book again. He read through it to see a bunch of scribbled notes all over it. The word amortentia caught his eye- he and Ron had just been talking about it. There was a note beside it that said “third smell = person you fancy” and there was another note that wrote “He took her from me.” </p><p>Person he fancies? Harry had no idea why flowers at the burrow would be the person he fancies….but a lightbulb went in his head…he knew exactly why flowers at the burrow would be the person he fancied…Ginny’s hair always smelt like flowers. </p><p>Ron and Harry went downstairs to see Hermione sitting waiting for them, Hermione was frowning at Harry upon seeing him holding the book.</p><p>‘So you’re going to keep it then?’ Hermione asked, furrowing her eyebrows. </p><p>‘Why shouldn’t I?’ Harry asked. </p><p>‘Yes because cheating is definitely something one should do,’ Hermione said annoyed.</p><p>‘Give it a rest Hermione,’ said Ron. ‘It’s not cheating.’ </p><p>‘It is TOO cheating and you know it! I thought you were mad too!’ Hermione said. </p><p>‘Yeah cause I wanted liquid luck… not because I think Harry’s cheating..he’s using his resources.’ Ron responded. </p><p>‘Fine!’ said Hermione, ‘Have fun cheating your way through school! Take your own notes for Charms Harry! Since you seem perfectly capable of handling it on your own! And you too Ron! We’ll see how much the prince helps you there!’ Hermione said getting up to her feet. </p><p>‘What the hell I’m not even using the book how did I get dragged into this,’ said Ron. </p><p>Hermione turned around angrily, her hair hitting Harry’s face, he was hit by a scent of Vanilla. </p><p>Harry looked at Ron as he sighed as Hermione walked away angrily. </p><p>‘She is truly the maddest woman I have ever met,’ Ron said shaking his head and putting mashed potatoes on his spoon. </p><p>Harry grinned to himself. Accoring to the amortentia, Ron seemed to enjoy Hermione’s madness.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>